


fill

by blackbells



Series: the training of a pleasure slave [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Gaslighting, Humiliation, M/M, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, monster dildo, prison rod, rod prison, spiked dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbells/pseuds/blackbells
Summary: Even an unenthusiastic pleasure slave can be good for some things - or at the very least, he could be filled with good things.





	fill

Kyrie was about to give up with her newest pleasure slave and sell him for some pocket money - he just would not perform sex enthusiastically, couldn't even pretend - but watching him struggle and suffer was _so entertaining_ . And maybe there was some potential in _that_.

His eyes were on the floor when she spoke to him, to show respect and hide his fear, probably.

"Tonight you will be displayed for some of my guests," she said. "One will make a deal with me and spend the night with you. You are going to do everything he says, do everything he wants you to do - do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lady," he whispered.

"Good. Otherwise - you disobey, try to get out, or hurt him in any way, and I'm giving you to a pack of wolves. You remember being knotted by one, right?"

The boy couldn't speak but trembled. It was a rhetorical question, anyway - Kyrie knew nobody, especially not him, would forget a wolf's knot.

"You can imagine a whole pack, then. The one that had you wasn't even an alpha, and only had you for a day - imagine a dozen wolves, wanting to fill you day and night with their seed."

The boy shook his head. "P-please..."

"You behave nice tonight and that won't happen," Kyrie said sweetly and stroked his cheek.

 

 

He and a few of her other pleasurers were left in the care of Yun for preparation. They were strapped to the tables, hands bound, legs spread wide, barely able to wiggle a little.

Kyrie chose the shapes for each of them, and Yun especially looked forward to the boy in the middle as he was to be filled with the most interestingly shaped cock he had.

It was wide and long, but of course so were most of the cocks his ass had seen. It was carved from wood and coated with a soft, rubbery material, unlike most of the shapes in Yun's collection that were softer, easier to take.

Yun remembered carving this, shaping the huge head, the thick shaft, the prominent veins, and hoping to see it disappear in somebody. Especially hoping to see how the small, blunt spikes peppering the shaft would do: the true speciality of this shape. They stood out about half an inch each, although there were some variations to spice things up, and they were angled away from the shaft, thus creating a surface that would make penetration more challenging.

He drew inspiration from cats when he made this, and was very, very excited to finally see it in action.

But first, all pleasurers needed to be ready.

Yun dipped two fingers into oil, pushed into the first slave's hole, then went onto the second. This round was only to get them started and get some oil into their holes.

The middle one keened nicely, Yun noted.

The first fake cocks each would have were normal shaped, almost small, bare, wooden ones that Yun also dipped into oil before insertion. They all went in without resistance, but then again, all pleasurers were used to more. He let these in for a while before coming back and playing with them a bit: pushing, pulling, rotating, just to have a few moans and twitching muscles.

Then the fun began.

Yun had prepared a lot for Kyrie before, but none as entertaining as the middle slave. He keened the loudest, whined the most pitiful, wiggled to get away when the next shape inside him was twice as wide as the first. Yun had to push it in very slowly, carefully not to tear, inch by inch, and the boy still tensed up and whimpered constantly.

But he didn't beg. Not yet, anyway.

Yun moved onto the next and let the boy relax around the shape.

When he came back, he pulled the shape halfway out and rotated it, and the boy arched up from the table as much as his ropes allowed. Yun grinned and pushed the shape back in before pulling it out again, making the boy let out a loud whine. He repeated the motions, in and out, sometimes rotating the shape, until the boy was sweating and trembling constantly. But he remained as soft as in the beginning, whereas some of the others have already hardened around him.

Yun let the boy sit with this shape while he worked on the others, and when he returned for the third round, he tried inserting a finger next to it.

The boy screamed.

"Not yet, huh," Yun murmured, but he kind of expected this. He grabbed the hold of the shape and began thrusting it in and out in earnest, for a few minutes, to loose the boy a little bit. He then pulled the shape out fully, and picked the next one: this one was almost as big as the spiked one, but aside from the veins carved into it, smooth as a feather.

The boy's hole gaped, open and inviting.

Yun knew that taking a firm, wooden one was harder than a soft, rubbery one, so he went about inserting this one carefully. He oiled it up and inserted the tip, then attached the base to the table so the boy couldn't push it out, and moved to the next pleasurer until the boy got the hang of it.

For the next round, he pushed it one third in, and the boy was tense and sweating profusely.

"Shh, relax," Yun coaxed. "It's worse if you resist. You can take it."

The boy whimpered.

A little later, when most of the pleasurers inder Yun's hand were hard and moaning heavily, he rolled the shape around and angled it up and down, and the boy whined again.

"Yes, yes, good boy," Yun praised and with one hand, he stroked the boy's side.

He wasn't allowed to use his hands to bring the boy pleasure, and he clearly couldn't take it from the fake cocks, but Yun gave it enough time and enough slow, languid movements for the shape not to hurt too much when he pushed it almost all in.

The boy tried to draw his legs together, but of course he couldn't. Yun tsk-ed.

"Oh no, haven't you learned? We still have one more shape to go."

The boy fell back to the table with wide, fearful eyes.

"Please," he whispered.

"Sh, you'll be all right," Yun patted his thigh and left.

It took almost an hour until the boy fully relaxed around the second shape. Yun could move it in, out, around, angle it, roll it without any resistance. He even managed to push one finger into his filled hole up to the first knuckle, and even though the boy shouted and wanted to get away, there was no blood, only oil.

Yun let the shape in until the boy caught his breath, then pulled it out and lifted the final piece.

"No-o," the boy shook when he saw it. "Pl-please..."

"Last one," Yun said.

The tip went in smoothly. Then the first spike on the shaft caught on the boy's rim, and his breath hitched.

But Yun was confident in the boy's ability, and pushed further, and the boy howled and trashed, but the spike was in.

This time, Yun didn't give him much time to adjust. He steadily pushed in, inch by inch, or rather spike by spike. He put his free hand on the boy's bare stomach to feel his muscles work - the boy tensed up at each spike, screamed, even tried to push the shape out, but of course he couldn't.

His voice was almost gone by the end and tears strained his sweaty face.

Yun pushed the fake cock in fully, and stood back.

The boy's chest was rising and falling, his hair was sticking to his head, and the ropes left visible, red marks on his skin. He was beautiful.

Most of the other pleasurers were ready at this point, even the ones that had to take a shape with a knot, but Yun wanted to give another test to the boy.

After a few minutes, he went back, and he slowly, _slowly_ pulled the shape out.

The spikes caught again, and the boy's red, irritated hole stretched _more_.

"No, no- ARGHHH!" the boy yelled when Yun began pushing it back again.

The spiked were one of his best ideas, no question about that.

After pulling it out two more times and pushing it back again, he deemed the boy ready.

 

 

For the display, the pleasurers hands were tied to their side. They had a round gag inside their mouths, stretching them open and preventing them from speaking. Other than that, they were completely naked and led into a room with rods coming up to their waists.

Kyrie and her guests were mingling about in the room, then watched the pleasurers intently.

Yun came in with his shapes. He attached a shape to the end of each rod, so that the fake cocks were angled at the sky. Each cock was the one he prepared the slaves for, and each was chosen by Kyrie herself.

The spiked shape was in the middle again, and the boy behind it looked delightfully frightened.

Yun put a box down in front of the first rod, guided the pleasurer up, then let go. The pleasurer positioned himself over the fake cock and sunk down slowly, the gag muffling his moans and groans. When he was fully down, Yun made him step down the box and then pulled it away.

Now the pleasurer had nowhere to escape; he was stuck on the fake cock.

Kyrie, of course, awaited the spiked cock the most. And she wasn't disappointed: while the boy didn't protest, his whole body trembled when Yun got him onto the box.

He closed his eyes as he found the spiked cock with his hole and began lowering himself.

He had to roll his hips, his pitiful, flaccid cock dangling around, and even through the gag they heard his breath hitch as he, presumably, met the first spike.

The men around Kyrie murmured appreciatively.

The boy cried, tears flowing down his face, and his whines carried in the room as he got lower and lower. He was shaking uncontrollably, too, but no matter how he twisted or turned, there was no escaping the blunt spikes of the shape.

He didn't look up when he finally managed to get all the way down. He was the slowest, and Kyrie would've bet that he would be the slowest of all the slaves. His chest rose and fall in quick succession and he hiccuped softly.

Yun grabbed his arm and kicked his feet lightly to make him step down from the box. When his feet touched the ground he let out a long whine, and her guests clapped.

The chance to fuck this boy was sold at the highest price, Kyrie noted later with satisfaction.

"He is good," Yun added longingly.

Kyrie was in a very good mood: she made a lot of money, which she cared less than about how she made a good name for the brothel again. She finally put the boy into good use, after all that trial and error earlier. And she herself had a nice night, watching her pleasurers work.

"You can have a round with him once he comes back," she waved at Yun, and Yun preened.

  


**Author's Note:**

> as always, i firmly condemn rape and sexual harrassment in all forms. please stay safe and don't hesitate to ask for help!


End file.
